Tattooed Heart
by Yuyuka Nekota
Summary: Elsa Arendelle is not what you expect popular but she's shy, smart and doesn't interact with people, no one knows her other side the lazy, sarcastic side. Like everybody having secrets buried deep down, but things change when she arrives at a new boarding school and meets the one and only Jack Frost, the charming talented Jack Frost.


**Hello, Yuyuka here! My first time writing a fanfic of JELSA! OMFG so excited, and please do give me reviews! The song in here is sang by Ariana Grande! This is the Prologue, but I'll be posting the next chapter soon!**

** Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN ANY MOVIES/CHARACTERS BELOW EVEN THOUGH I REALLY WANT TO **

It was dawn in the starting of January. Snow covered the ground in a thin layer of pearl white, it was dead silent, and nothing was to be heard. A girl stood in the middle of this nowhere, the wind greeted her, embraced her with his invisible arms.

Calmly observing her surroundings, the crystal blue ice walls reflected her image, snow-white dress with a touch of blue, pale skin, platinum blonde locks, bare feet. She reached out her hand to touch this wall, it was smooth but cold. "Ice..." she whispered just so she can hear, her voice echoed through the ice-built underground chamber, slowly fading into the eerie silence.

In the distance came an unfamiliar angelic sound, the magic of the sound drew attention to the girl, the girl in the flowing white nightgown slowly advanced towards this enchanting sound, afraid one single step would waver the music, and wake her up from this fascinating dream.

A boy sat there quietly on the stools in front of a big machine of some kind from which the bittersweet sounds emitted. The machine was like a tamed beast, sent to life by the boy's fragile fingers. There were golden levers that he kept pressing his bare feet onto again and again. Ivory white keys and smaller ones of charcoal black that the boy's fingers were dancing over decorated the machine. The boy was graceful, like a porcelain doll, so fragile, so delicate. Pale face, sapphire eyes, white hair, it must be an angel of some sort.

The beautiful sound flooded into her ears, the girl was enchanted by this sound, "Is this heaven?" she whispered, staring at the boy with her clear blue eyes. The boy didn't respond to her question, but kept playing on the machine emitting sounds of sorrow coated with sweetness.

"Sing, my dear, sing..." the wind urged her, giving her a gentle push towards the elegant machine.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, letting the cold air in, awaking her, and exhaled the air out. Her clear blue eyes sparkled like diamonds as she opened them, and she began to sing.

"How soon do we forget, how we felt?

Dealing with emotions, that never left

Playing with the hand that we were dealt, in this game

Maybe I'm the sinner, and you're the saint

Gotta stop pretending, what we ain't

Why we pointing fingers, anyway?

When we're the same," her voice ringed out soft and clear, her voice was full of emotion, so convincing. The boy was dumbfounded by this mesmerizing voice, it felt like the dawn of a forest, glowing warmly, no one was awake to see this extraordinary sight but him. So close yet so far, it felt unfamiliar but he knew this sound in his heart.

"Break up

Make up

Total waste of time

Can we please make up our minds

And stop acting like we're blind?

'Cause if the water dries up and the moon stops shining

Stars fall, and the world goes blind, boy

You know, I'll be savin' my love for you, for you

'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made

But we hold on, hold on

There's no pot of gold in the rainbows we chase

But we hold on, hold on," her voice was just as angelic as the sound of the machine, like the night has arrive, she was enclosed with darkness, suddenly the floor disappeared beneath her. She was falling into a endless hole without a single strand of light. The girl tried to scream but there was no sound like the world was press on mute. She was rapped in fear, no knowing when this nightmare is going to end. Like a spell was cast upon her, she slowly closed her eyes and drifted into deep sleep.


End file.
